Serendipity or Kismet?
by vinh
Summary: kismet - destiny; fate; fortune. Meg runs into Harm years later. Harm/Meg. Sequel of sorts to Serendipity.


FIC: _**Serendipity or Kismet?**_

Disclaimer: Not mine. Please, don't sue.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: _kismet_ - _destiny; fate; fortune._

Meg runs into Harm years later. Harm/Meg. Sequel of sorts to _Serendipity_.

AN: unbeta'd. This is not a oneshot, maybe a two parter. We'll see how well it comes together

-

-

-

Meg Austin yawned sleepily before shifting yet again on the airport's hard plastic seat. Obviously, it had not been made for comfort. It had been a long night. She barely slept because she was already overtired. A big snow storm had descended upon Chicago late last night canceling all flights until at least the next morning. Meg reminded herself to never again book a flight that connected in Chicago. She had been in El Paso, TX for a conference and was suppose to have gotten on a direct flight from Chicago to London. Needless to say the whole conference and flights so far had been a rather dismal experience. The landing had been a bit rough and then to find out that her connecting flight was delayed indefinitely was hard news to break to her daughter who was waiting for them to start their mother-daughter vacation. This would have been the first time that Meg had let her daughter pick their vacation spot. On top of that she had been unable to book a room for the night so she had been forced to spend the night at the airport. Though some of the airline's employees had graciously enough passed out a few of their on board blankets and tiny pillows to their stranded customers. Meg had been lucky enough to get one of each before racing to find a chair near her check in counter.

It was just after 6 am when she saw movement behind the check in counter. Stifling a yawn Meg quickly sat up and shoved the blanket and pillow in her carry on bag before sprinting for the counter. Luckily, she was at the front of the line and the airline was able to squeeze her onto a flight to 8am New York from which she would then be able to connect to London. Thanking the lady behind the counter, Meg walked off to find coffee, a bathroom and possibly breakfast though not necessarily in that order.

After fighting for mirror space in the bathroom, Meg set off to find some coffee and breakfast. When she was finally seated and had taken a bite out of her breakfast pastry she remembered that she owed her daughter a phone call. Luckily, she had enough battery bars left to make a quick phone call.

Meg looked around as she waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello, Mommy," a voice said, "What did you get me?"  
Meg laughter at her daughter's question, "Dani! Is that really all you an think off?"  
"But Mommy. . .," Dani started to reply.  
She smiled as she teased her daughter, "I think I should give your present to that lovely little girl sitting quietly over there with her mommy. Sweetheart, my battery is nearly gone but I'll see you at Heathrow in a few hours, okay? I love you."

Meg had just stowed her cell phone in her purse and was contemplating getting another pastry when she smelled a familiar cologne. Her heart leapt into her throat when a very familiar voice softly questioned," Meg?"

Glancing up she saw a face out of her past standing there. Harmon Rabb Jr. She had dreamed about him, worried about him, and yet had kept herself from contacting him because that was the only conclusion to be drawn after months off unanswered letters.

She gasped disbelievingly, "Harm!" before she jumped out of her chair and throwing herself into his arms, "How are you? I don't believe it."

Meg tried to blink away tears as felt a familiar heat rush through her body when Harm's arms wrapped around her.

I'm good," Harm sighed into her hair. A few moments later he asked "Are you crying?"

"No," Meg said as she reluctantly released him and grabbing a napkin to dab at her eyes before moving purse from the chair next to her.

"Come on then, sit down. Are you coming or going?"

"I'm flying back to DC today, I hope. You?" Harm replied settling in the seat.

Meg smiled, "I'm hoping to get on my connecting flight to New York and catching my international flight from there," her gaze darted quickly down and she was pleased to see that Ham was not wearing a wedding band.

She couldn't help herself she just needed to touch him again to make sure that he was real. "It's really good to see you again, Harm," Meg whispered as her hand reached out to grasp his, "I heard you received a promotion. Congratulations."

"Where's my kiss?" Harm teased her, "Last time I got a kiss."

Meg laughed before shocking herself as she leaned over and to hug him before leaning forward even further to kiss his cheek. At the last second Harm turned his face to smile at her, causing her soft lips to brush enticingly against his.

They parted with a gasp. The simply stared at each other before Meg's eyes were drawn down to Harm's lips and she subconsciously licked her lips. At that point she was sure she heard Harm growl before he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back for another kiss. With a soft moan escaped as she melted against him deepening the kiss. When they finally parted again, Harm ran his thumb over his kiss swollen lower lip, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. I know I left rather abruptly but you have to know that I didn't want to leave us like that," Meg whispered as she tried to convey the hidden meaning behind her words.

"I know," Harm said as he leaned his forehead against hers, "So, do you have a special someone in your life?"

"Yes," Meg smirked waiting a beat before reaching into her purse for her wallet and the special photo it contained.

With a smile she pulled out the photo and handed it to Harm, "That's my daughter. This is an old picture from when she was three."

She silently willed him to notice her daughter's smile, her heart sunk a bit when all Harm said was, "Nice kid."

Gathering her courage, she flippantly replied, "Of course, she's yours."

"Mine?" Harm whispered as he took a second look at the photo.

Meg tilted her head in confusion at his reply, "Yes. I sent you a letter when I first found out about a month after I left. I, then, sent you a photo of her when she was born." Though knowing him she probably never opened them.

"She has your eyes," Harm whispered in awe, "And my smile. What's her name?"

Meg smiled before she leaned closer to him and whispered, "I named her Danielle Sarah Austin, after my dad and your grandmother but she prefers Dani."

Before she could continue a series of announcements came over the loudspeakers and she paused to listen. With a feeling of dismay she realized that her flight was boarding.

"That's me," Meg said reluctantly standing up, "I should probably head out to my gate now."

"Me, too," Harm replied also standing, "Can I walk you?"

Meg couldn't contain her smile as she said, "I would like that."

Meg gathered her purse and carry on while Harm saw to clearing their table. With a smirk he offered her his arm. Meg laughed softly before demurely taking it. She felt her heart skip a beat as Harm's hand settled over hers as he led her to her gate.

"Well, this is me," Meg said as they stopped in front of her gate. She wasn't ready to walk out of his life again and was fighting the feeling to throw herself in his arms again.

She felt relieved when Harm took the decision out of her hands as he pulled her into his arms "Can I see you again? And Dani?"

"I would like and I think she would, too," Meg whispered against his neck blinking back tears,"Let me give you my card."

As she rummaged in her purse for a card, she was already missing his arms around her. Finding it she handed it to him, hoping that he would have a card to give her. Smiling as he handed her his card, she tucked it in her wallet next to the picture of their daughter.

After closing her purse she glanced up at him and an awkward moment descended on them before Harm with a sheepish smile wrapped his arms around her and affectionately pressing his lips against her forehead. They stayed locked in their desperate embrace until the final boarding call for Meg's flight was announced.

Meg tried to imprint the scent of his cologne in her memory before whispering in his ear, "I'll call you," and reluctantly stepping out of his embrace pressing a soft lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

With a smile and a flirty sidelong look Meg walked towards her gate. Pausing briefly at the entrance of the walkway she sent Harm one last soft smile. Walking away from him for the second time in her life was the hardest thing that she had ever had to do. It was only the thought of Dani waiting for her that kept her from sprinting back into Harm's arms.

-

-

-

_to be continued . . ._


End file.
